


Sherlock against Irene Adler or Split personality

by Straj



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Lupin III, Sherlock (TV), Tantei Opera Milky Holmes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>banter over all.<br/>The great detective Holmes, Tantei Opera Milky Holmes, Sherlock, Lupin III, Sailormoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first act.

Characters

Sherlock/ Sherlock Sherringford  
John/ dog   
Lastread/ Rat  
Lupin III/ Arsene  
Daisuke Jigen/ Sailor Uranus  
Irene Adler/ Sailor Neptune  
Mary Morstan/ cat  
____________________________________________

London. Baker Street 221b. A living room Sherlock is lying on the couch and frankly bored. John bangs on the keys of the laptop.

 

Sherlock.

 

How boring  
And it's sad.  
And I don't care,  
Rust brain.

 

John

 

Think,  
A forced your brain  
Diet For.  
You can rest now.  
We are three months  
Chased  
For this a maniac  
Damned.

 

Sherlock.

 

I feel bad.  
Better if  
I  
Diligently work Head.

 

John

 

Here's work,  
Remember,  
What's in the fridge?  
Is stored,  
And that  
There  
Well  
Put?

 

Sherlock  
(Wrinkling his nose)

 

Boring.

 

Includes Lastread

 

Lastread

 

I want your  
The Council  
And even  
Help.

 

Sherlock  
(Enthusiastically)

 

Murder?  
The robbery?  
Or  
The kidnapping?

 

Lastread

 

Robbed  
Museum of natural   
And Library.  
Sciences  
Stole...  
Really funny  
The theft.  
Figurine  
And  
The book.

 

Sherlock  
(scisa)

 

AndI it With.  
So boring?

Lastread

 

There are no witnesses  
And not evidence.  
And only guard  
Saw  
As on the street fled  
Two girls,  
But...  
Hardly...

 

John  
(Surprised)

 

Girls?  
Greg, maybe  
Be they  
Robbed  
Museum?

 

Sherlock  
(Raising one eyebrow)

 

John, leave.  
What I  
The Museum Of To the values?  
Book before this?  
It even  
In the present case  
Does not pull.  
(turns to Lastread`s)  
When you  
I will find a deal,  
That really  
Will be interesting  
Come then.

 

Lies down on the sofa and sawpit favor.


	2. The second act.

Room in a cheap hostel, bed sits type with a beard and furiously cleaning his revolver. On the windowsill there is a tall brunette in blue shirt and smokes. This is Daisuke Jigen and Lupin III.

Lupin.

 

What was it?  
Daisuke?  
I remember only one,  
When I picked up  
This statuette,  
A mist came over my eyes,  
And aches in the bones...

 

Jigen

 

Yes it is true.  
In the body of steel  
To happen  
Things Strange some.  
Then I remember  
What we ran  
The street along.  
And to us  
(Frowns)  
Began to pester  
Some jerks

 

Lupin

 

But the book when I  
Stole,  
The newly emerged fog  
And aches  
.

Jigen

 

I still  
Not myself,  
Why would you need them?  
Lupin?  
Let's return them.

 

Lupin

 

I can't  
We need  
Their  
To give  
One girl  
For the round  
Amount.

 

Jigen

 

I hope  
Girl this  
Not Fujiko  
Name?

 

Lupin

 

No.  
Irene.  
Her name  
Adler.

 

Jigen

 

And who is she?

 

Lupin

 

Yes so.  
And not beautiful,  
But not terrible  
Huda.  
Not my type,  
For But Money paying.

 

Jigen

 

When  
Meeting  
With  
It?

 

Lupin

 

Tomorrow we her  
All this will give  
Get money  
And go  
Somewhere else!


	3. Act three

An Apartment Irene Adler Itself Irene in a silk robe sits at the mirror across the room goes a little blond girl in pajamas This Mary Morstan. 

Irene

 

Sit down,  
You act   
My nerves  
Though  
Nerve   
I don't exist.

 

Mary

 

You think  
These two items  
We will be able  
Help?

 

Irene

 

Of course.  
They are different,  
See?  
Change  
The reality,  
And give  
Opportunity  
Manage.  
You will be able to take revenge.  
And I I can.

 

Mary.

 

Inspired by revenge,  
We hardly  
We  
To understand  
What we actually  
Eats?  
What's in our heart?  
Wanders  
And it hurts?

 

Irene

 

All the nonsense and speculation  
Yours.  
Remember,  
Mary  
All who  
We have been offended,  
This punishment  
They then   
Will  
Not to laugh,  
And we   
Above them


	4. Act four

Tower Bridge Near the bridge is Jigen and Lupin. To them a car is approaching, and exited two women come to them.

Irene

 

Well, how?  
Got you   
What I asked?

 

Lupin

 

Of course Madame.  
I'm a thief  
And all that I  
Can  
To steal,  
I  
Steals.

 

Mary

 

Let them here

 

His hand holds out.

 

Jigen

 

Don't like   
These things to me.

 

Irene

(Gazing at the statue)

 

So.  
You touched her?

 

Lupin

 

I was wearing gloves

 

Irene

 

The same But all?

 

Lupin

 

Strange things  
Suddenly happened  
When I touched his hand,  
And I'm  
I don't remember anything.

 

Irene

 

Please hold  
Mr.  
As-you-there  
And tell  
Me  
What do you feel?

 

Jigen

 

Lupin!   
It is not necessary.

 

Lupin

 

Oh well,  
Partner  
Will not be including  
Problems  
If I...  
(Flash)  
And on the spot Lupin is high brunette with mouth-watering figure.  
Damn!  
And what happened?

 

Irene  
(Fun laughing)

 

Caught  
You   
In the trap  
Reality is different!  
And will be  
So you live!

 

Jigen  
(Instructing on Irene revolver)

 

Return Lupin`s  
Look  
Pristine  
And then, I swear,  
I will shoot   
You.

 

Mary

 

Please  
You  
Mister,  
Calm down  
(Imperceptible movement of the slips him an open book)

 

Jigen accidentally touches her. Flash….. and on the place of Jigen tall brunette in a sailor suit and sword.

 

Brunette

 

What the hell  
Going on around here?!  
Hey, quick  
I return  
Previous appearance!

 

Mary  
(Laughing heartily)

 

Worked  
Worked  
Irene,  
Now   
We can retaliate.  
And revenge.

 

Pass away, leaving the poor in a state of shock


	5. The fifth action

Baker Street. Sherlock was lying on the sofa, John thunders cups in the kitchen.

Sherlock

 

Well, that's life  
Went  
I don't care  
And sick of it all,  
I don't want  
Experiment,  
And fingers  
(Turns to John)  
You can throw out

 

John

 

You frighten me,  
Sherlock,  
You got so  
And Apathetic .  
Sleepy  
You already  
Nothing attracts.

 

Sherlock

 

Yes.  
So peacefully,  
Quietly,  
Bored  
Here is crap  
(Closes his eyes)  
You  
John,  
Bury me  
For skirting  
Room In the living.  
And can  
Body  
Burn   
In   
A fireplace.

 

John

 

Sherlock,  
You don't say,  
Now it's all gone  
And it will be

 

Sherlock  
(Opening his eyes)

 

You promise?

 

Hasty knock at the door. And in the bathroom run two excited girls. One of them is the brunette in the sailor begins to speak urgently. 

Brunette.

 

You won't believe  
Guys,  
And I guy was   
Once  
And called me  
Daisuke Jigen.  
But  
Doom  
was overtaken by  
And turned   
In this Me now.   
You do  
Something  
I'm in this body  
Already twelve hours  
I  
Got it.

 

Sherlock

 

I mysticism  
Do not do  
And confusing me?

 

Brunette

 

And the name   
Irene Adler  
Says?

 

Sherlock

 

Yes  
And what?

 

Brunette

 

is my partner  
(Nods to the other brunette in tight jumpsuit)  
Ordered the book and figurine  
To steal,  
And to pay  
Big money  
Promised  
.

Sherlock

 

Here's how!  
(Surprised)  
So it's you  
Robbed the Museum  
And the library?

 

Brunette

 

Yes, we  
Suffered the punishment   
From these  
Women.  
All enough!  
Return  
We   
With  
Partner  
Life   
Normal

 

The second girl  
(Embarrassed)

 

Call me  
Arsene.  
I was once  
Lupin third.  
But  
Laughed destiny!

 

John

 

Fuck you   
The police  
And we will start to investigate  
Because  
True  
Sherlock?

 

Sherlock  
(Up from the couch)

 

And you know,  
The rights you were-  
Here's the deal  
Interesting  
Come,  
And I  
Now let's do  
And my brain  
Again  
Case


	6. The sixth action

Sherlock and John at the Museum of natural Sciences Talk to the caretaker.

Sherlock

 

So   
Stole  
These thieves  
From the Museum?

 

The inspector

 

Not very valuable,  
However,  
Ancient it is.  
Some master  
In the fifth century  
BC  
Fortune  
With Janus  
Joined  
Turned out  
Of this the sculpture.

 

Sherlock

 

What  
It's about the size?  
In pocket  
Or  
Her two men  
Not to take away?

 

The inspector

 

Thirty centimeters.  
Normal,  
Bronze,  
A little worn...  
Don't know  
Why?

 

Sherlock

 

However,  
Sper  
This thing.  
John,  
What would you say?

 

John

 

What foolishness,  
Steal  
Sculpture,  
Which  
And values  
It is not so.

 

Sherlock

 

But, apparently,  
Mystic force  
Sculpture  
Acquired.  
Although, I'm in mystic   
Don't believe,  
Have  
Still  
Thing to disclose.

 

Two hours later. Sherlock and John in the library Talk to a typical woman in thick glasses.

Librarian

 

I'll tell you  
Oh, Mr. Holmes!

 

Sherlock  
(Phlegmatic corrects)

 

Let's  
Call me   
By name,   
And closer  
To the case.

 

Librarian.

 

I'll tell you,  
What's more?  
I could not  
And so to dream...  
When b  
Someone  
Willingly  
We would dare  
To Rob!  
To steal!  
Let the book  
Not valuable  
And not priceless,  
But still  
Book it!  
In what   
The world we live in,  
What books?  
Steal  
Dare people...

 

Sherlock  
(Interrupts)

 

You could not  
B  
To tell us,  
What  
It was a book?

 

Librarian

 

So nonsense,  
Grimoire of Honorius  
The second half  
The seventeenth century  
Notes of the deceased  
Man  
How  
Salt  
Frogs, toads  
And   
To conjure.  
Not so priceless  
But still...

 

John

 

We realized.  
We just  
Find  
return


	7. The seventh act.

Baker Street Sherlock intently looking through a microscope. John works with a laptop.

Sherlock  
(Mutters, not looking up from the microscope)

 

To me this fact  
Not clear  
The essence?  
Why  
Irene  
All this  
Junk?  
I thought  
She  
Smart,  
And all such  
Things  
Should not  
To pay   
The attention.

 

John

 

She probably  
Decided  
What time  
To you  
Not applicable power  
Its charm.  
You can  
Mystic  
Help  
You fascinate  
To seduce And.

 

Sherlock  
(Lifting his head and blowing a strand from her eyes)

 

She made a mistake.  
Even   
So  
I don't do,  
And enchantments  
Female  
know.

 

He the Sailor Jigen and Arsene Includes Lastread with.

 

Lastread

 

Trouble me with you  
These people  
(He nods to his companions)  
I brought to mind.  
I say,  
That is one of them  
Lupin,  
The second  
Daisuke Jigen.  
But I see clearly,  
They are girls,  
And they are beautiful.

 

Jigen

 

We tried  
He  
To say  
We  
Would  
Can   
To arrest?   
We stole this book.

 

Arsene

 

And statuette.

 

Jigen

 

But listen  
He doesn't want  
And laughs,  
I give up.

 

Sherlock

 

Why you stole  
Such different subjects  
Special value  
Not representing?

 

Jigen

 

We  
It was still  
But we were paid.  
How would

 

Sherlock

 

Why Irene  
This junk?

 

Arsene

 

I heard  
As the second woman  
Screaming  
"We will revenge!"

 

Sherlock

 

There were two of them?

 

Jigen

 

The second  
Little  
Blonde...

 

John  
(Surprised)

 

Mary?  
But she  
Childbirth  
Last summer   
Died?  
I  
It  
Buried   
In The grave.  
Made a mistake,  
True you...

 

Arsene

 

If your  
Deceased wife  
On behalf of the  
Mary Morstan,  
It  
Alive.

 

John  
(Starts to slip from his chair)

 

Oh, my God!  
Looks like I  
Her buried alive?  
But there is no  
She was lying in the morgue  
And to decompose the beginning,  
And you,  
Sherlock,  
I was fed   
Water,  
And after you took me  
Home...  
And was with me  
Continually...

 

Faints, all people begin to hectic activity on pumping John.

 

Sherlock

 

You swear  
My friend,  
I find them  
And Mary  
To answer   
Let you down.

 

John  
(Waking, weak)

 

And I'm with you  
go.  
Want to look  
In the eyes  
My friend  
The former,  
And my wife.  
Ask  
It  
Where   
Baby my  
Happened?

 

Lastread

 

I will go  
Further,  
Will take  
Girls these  
And if you though  
Will call!  
Something Find

 

Leaves with Arsene and Jigen`s.


	8. The action of the eighth

Apartments Irene Adler She sits next to the mirror, and my bed lies Mary.

Mary

 

Do you think?  
They will come?

 

Irene

 

Of course,  
They are weak and predictable.  
And we will deceive them  
And do the toys.

Mary

 

Then  
We  
It is cooked.  
And how much time  
Go on it?

 

Irene

 

The eternity.

 

The doorbell Enter the room Sherlock and John. Irene welcomes guests. She is completely naked. Lacy peignoir sitting in the chair legs Mary in.

Irene

 

What cheekbones?  
As sharp,  
Lay fingers  
Cut yourself immediately.  
Mr. Holmes?  
Maybe  
Sherlock?  
Long time no see.

 

Sherlock

 

Could you,   
Irene  
To come up with  
Something newer  
What a joke  
About cheekbones.

John

 

Mary?  
Why?

 

Mary

 

You only cover  
My  
And so  
I did  
Debt  
And not loved  
I'm sorry.

 

Sherlock

 

Shooting in me,  
You card   
Opened half  
You are a liar,  
Mary.  
And John,  
Believing in your  
Sincerity  
And your tears,  
Back to you  
(Angrily shouts)  
And you have it so bad   
Deceived,  
Making   
Believe Death In your.

 

Irene  
(Breaking)

 

Rather.  
I'm going  
You  
Pay  
For my shame,  
For my  
Peace,  
And your  
Cheekbones  
The eyes And.  
I will make you suffer.  
And you already  
Will not be able  
Nothing   
Nothing to do!

 

The safe picks up the statuette Rushes to.

 

Here's to you!  
Catch,  
Mr. Holmes!

Mary  
(Laughing madly)

 

And I'll stop   
With  
You  
Cute   
John!  
And I will say goodbye  
This past  
And once again begin.

 

Sherlock jumps behind the statue.

 

John

 

Sherlock!!!  
NO!!!

 

Grabs the statue first Flash... and instead of John, there is a large dog blue with brown whiskers in Victorian costume.

Sherlock  
(In amazement)

 

John?!

 

John

 

Grrrrab  
Bitch  
Arrestee  
You this tarry,  
Sherrrrlock!!!!

 

Sherlock  
(Turning to Irene)

 

Give me back friend!  
Otherwise I...

 

Irene

 

Otherwise what?  
The police will call?  
And say:  
"My friend,   
John,  
In a large   
Turned  
The dog?"  
Let's,  
Mary  
To wrap it up.

Mary  
(Throws the book in the Sherlock)

 

Get,  
Oh, how was that  
Bullet -  
Sweet  
Revenge  
And it is a pity that  
I can't  
You  
Now shoot.  
A was b Opportunity.  
Not to missed!

 

Sherlock tries to defend himself, but the book hits on him. Flash.... And on the high brunette appears a little blue-eyed girl of sixteen and long pink hair, which is dressed in a pink - and-gold dress and the same cap with a bow.

Girl  
(Starts to cry)

 

I -   
Sherlock Sherringford!  
And   
What's wrong with me?  
Happened?

 

Irene and Mary begin to laugh like crazy.

 

Irene

 

But who would  
One might think  
What  
John  
The dog will,  
And Sherlock  
Turn  
In such  
Sweet  
Girl!  
But we need to go.  
We have many  
To get  
In such fragile  
But strong   
Network.

 

Go.


	9. The action of the ninth.

Lastread. Sherlock Sherringford. John. Baker Street Sitting Arsene and the Sailor Jigen In the living room 

Lastread

 

I'm in big trouble with you,  
The two girls  
My hands  
Now hit  
The talking dog  
And the Little girl.

 

John

 

It  
Sherrrrlock!

 

Sherlock  
(Crying)

 

I want my mommy!  
I'm very scared!

 

John  
(Running and trying to hide his head in his hand)

 

Don't crrrry  
My frrrriend!  
We quickly catch!  
But can  
Sweet biscuits  
And milk  
Glass  
You will help?

Sherlock

 

And it was very   
By the way,  
(Slip notes still Sherlock)  
Indulge  
You  
Me,  
My John  
Because before  
Biscuits were removed  
Away!

 

John  
(Grumpy)

 

Then you werrrre  
Adults  
Guy.  
Well,  
Now  
You'rrrre a girrrrl!  
And the girrrrl  
Biscuits  
Necessarrrry.

Goes to the kitchen and wistfully looks at the locker

 

Damn!  
Don't get!  
Then someone  
I would have helped!

 

Arsene

 

Let me.

 

Takes the biscuit, pours milk into a glass and put it to Sherlock, he begins to calm down and the rest of Arsene prepares tea.

 

Lastread.

 

Let's get down to business.  
We   
First,  
On the agenda  
Turn back as you to?  
And secondly,  
Where can we look?  
Irene and Mary?

 

Jigen

 

Don't know how Lupin,  
And I already   
Got...  
(Pulls out a sword and strikes it across the chair)  
No revolver at me,  
And the sword is blunt,  
They will not cut  
Man.

 

Lastread

 

Do not be distracted.  
You better explain to me  
What you had,  
When  
You steal  
These things?

 

Arsene

 

When  
Grabbed  
I figurine,  
Fog before  
Eyes stood.  
And aches in the bones  
Appeared Suddenly.  
And apparently,  
Then  
I have become.  
But the book in the hands of taking,  
Back I was  
Yourself.

 

Jigen

 

I have the book held   
In the hands of  
And the ache   
In the bones  
Felt  
Suddenly,  
But  
Figurine  
I returned the old  
View  
.

Sherlock  
(As he was finishing the cookies)

 

Here  
The problem is resolved  
As we  
Back will become!  
Those who  
From the book  
Suffered,  
Should  
For the statue will hold.  
And those who   
With sculpture  
Dealt,  
For a book  
Should  
Escape...

 

Lastread  
(Skeptical)

 

Theory so  
Good  
But in fact,  
We have   
Can't  
Apply.

 

Sherlock  
(Yawning)

 

I'm tired of something.  
Awhile’ll lie down.  
I need to sleep.  
Although  
Sleep  
Bored  
But I feel that   
Necessary.

 

John

I will lie  
Next,  
And I will sleep  
Yourrrr  
To prrrrotect!

 

Arsene

 

Perhaps  
I will remain  
Here.  
(Turns to Jigen)  
And you?

 

Jigen

 

Where shall I go?  
We have to stick together  
And can  
Something  
To think...

 

Lastread

 

I post  
Leave  
Next  
And suddenly they  
Something  
Want  
Come  
And you...  
KILL?  
It insure To.

 

Go to the bedroom, and on Baker street silence reigns.


	10. The action of the tenth

The same Next day Baker Street.

 

Jigen.  
(In a panic)

 

In the name of Uranus  
Have retribution!  
Damn!  
Talk nonsense?  
Go evil!  
Lupin,  
You help  
Me!  
Somewhere I go overboard  
Not there,  
Ready  
To run  
I   
Save  
From the demons of the damned  
Crystal  
Tokyo

 

Arsene

 

And me  
All to steal  
So drawn  
All  
Worthless  
I do not understand,  
Why  
I baubles,  
And all  
Mechanical   
Toys,  
And soul  
Mortals?  
What to do  
I  
With such  
Good?  
And not to sell  
And not to exchange  
Yes and museums  
To anything!

 

Sherlock  
(Crying voice)

 

Where is my  
Telekinesis?  
Today  
In the morning  
I  
Tried  
To raise  
Handkerchief,  
And he has not moved!  
What a misfortune!  
From school  
Will expel  
Me so soon!  
Where's the girlfriend?  
Where Pastete?

 

John  
(Looking confused)

 

Wherrre   
Holmes  
And Marrrry Hudson  
Wherrrre?  
Everrrything has changed  
In my life!  
Somewherrrre...  
Outrrrrage!

In the door comes to a high gray-headed rat in kimono.

 

Rat

 

Look,  
What are you all right?  
Or not?  
Pitched Over Jigen  
And per night  
In blonde  
Was repainted.  
Arsene,  
And you're blonde?  
Growls  
John All in,  
Tears and Sherlock...

 

John

What?  
Rrrrat  
In this  
House?  
Tearrrr!

 

Trying to attack The rat into his nose identity.

 

Rat

 

I-  
Lastread  
Greg,  
Dubina.  
At midnight  
I fought with Mary  
And the book was defeated.  
Into a rat and turned.  
But I'm all posts   
Said,  
And they must find.  
So are you with me?  
Ile there will remain?

 

Sherlock  
(Firm voice)

 

I'm with you  
Graham!

 

Lastread  
(Correcting)

 

Greg.

 

Sherlock  
(Waving)

 

Not in this case,  
We need everyone to go  
And will turn back  
And Irene,  
And Mary  
We should  
Will fight.

 

John  
(Growling)

 

Agrrree  
I with Holmes.  
This   
The enemy  
Us in the teeth!  
We  
Tearrrr  
On the rrrrags!

Jigen  
(Wry smile)

 

I feel  
It  
Initially,  
And I go   
For you!

 

Arsene

 

Go  
By car  
My.  
Why  
We cabs,  
They do not let  
Dog, rat  
And the child.

 

Sherlock  
(In favor of sawpit)

 

I am not a child!

 

Lastread  
(Listening to radio)

 

Fine.  
They drove to the house  
And   
Scotland Yard  
In the siege keeps  
They Drove.


	11. The eleventh act

The House of Irene Car rides with rat girl, Arsenal, Sailor Jigen and John. They leave and enter the house. Irene dressed in a translucent robe, Mary in camouflage.

Irene  
(Mocking)

 

Come  
And in vain!  
What's the use!  
I  
You will not spare  
And I'll leave you so!  
Ha-ha-ha!

 

Sherlock  
(Rushing to Irene)

 

You, aunt  
Adler,  
Evil!  
Give  
Figurine  
Me!

 

Irene  
(repels Sherlock`s)

 

Youngster,  
Shut up  
Second.  
Where the severity of the lost?  
The inaccessibility and?  
But still  
You're beautiful,  
Yobbo  
(Gently)  
I'm  
Sell  
Thick   
Rich   
Men  
Such  
Sweet  
Loli.

 

John  
(Growling, jumping on Irene)

 

You would not darrrre!  
Bastarrrrd!  
You  
Forrrr Sherrrrlock,  
Tearrrr  
On  
The rrrrags!

 

Irene  
(Kicks John, and he flies to the wall)

 

Go, dog  
Bloats  
Away!  
Not backwaters me.  
And you   
I will not give  
No figurine,  
No book!

 

Appears Mary

 

Mary  
(Snatching the gun)

 

Well, finally  
I to kill.  
(and shoots in Sherlock `s)  
And will revenge  
My  
Completed.

 

But on the way the bullet is Jigen. He tries to stop a bullet sword, it fails to do so, and he falls prone on the floor, right at the feet of Sherlock.

 

Mary

 

Damn!

 

Sherlock  
(Shakes him by the shoulders and cries)

 

Dad  
Jigen!  
Wake up!  
Don't die!

 

Irene  
(Laughing)

 

One  
I  
Dead  
Left three!  
(Dancing with the sculpture around the room)  
I am so smart  
And so beautiful,  
To offend me  
Dangerous!

 

Arsene

 

PARTNER!!!  
(Jumps and leg kicks from hand Irene statuette)  
Remember  
I  
Irene,  
For death  
Jigen`s  
Will revenge.

 

Statuette, tumbling, tumbling, and falls directly into the hand of Jigen. Flash... Jigen lies on the floor in its natural form. Black pants, boots, black jacket, white shirt, which blurs the scarlet stain, black tie. In his hand Daisuke - revolver. Sherlock grabs the statue. The second flash... Sherlock is the same. Black jeans, black shirt, dress shoes. Sherlock begins frantically to tie Daisuke.

Irene

 

Damn!

 

John  
(Noticing in the hands of Mary the book)

 

Give,  
Bitch!  
(Jumps on it and seize his teeth into the book)

 

Mary  
(Falling back)

 

I will not give up!

 

John  
(Pulling a book out of her hands)

 

And I  
Take

Becomes paws on the book. Flash.... And John in its natural form Blue jeans, t-shirt and plaid shirt throws the book Arsene.

 

Keep  
Arsene,  
And become who you are   
Back!

 

Arsene catches. Another flash.... Blue shirt black pants, red jacket And Lupin III in its glory.

 

Mary  
(Screaming)

 

But I   
You  
Rascal,   
Will revenge!  
I will be a widow,  
I'll begin again  
With a Sheet White.  
And you,  
John  
Watson,  
Will rot  
In the damp soil,  
And worms  
Will  
To protect  
Your death   
Hour.  
(Pulls out a gun and shoots)

 

John

 

Yes as you can!  
Mary,  
So to say!  
(Realizes that he does not Dodge)  
Damn!

 

At the same moment obscures it from the bullet body someone. And he hears the mad laughter Mary and Irene.

 

Mary

 

He's dead  
And finally  
I killed him.

 

Irene

 

You're doing fine!  
But I didn't  
What   
Holmes  
Ready  
Die  
Because  
Friend!

 

John creeps out from under the body of Sherlock. The bullet hit Sherlock just below the clavicles.

 

John

 

NO!!!!


	12. The action of the twelfth

Appears Lastread in the form of rats looks around. Lupin tries to bring to life, John crying on chest Sherlock`s. Unaware around the room of anything laughing dancing completely Irene and Mary Hysterically unusual. Lastread picks up the statuette and turns back into human Suitable for John`s.

 

John  
(Choking sobs)

 

They killed  
Sherlock`s!  
Mary  
I was shot at,  
And Sherlock,  
closed  
in Chest   
The bullet got!  
I listened to  
Heart  
Knock only a faint.  
And blood  
River  
Pours...

 

Lastread  
(In the radio)

 

Send medics,  
Here  
Two wounded  
And it   
To be hospitalized.

 

Lupin

 

And Daisuke  
With him  
Grab.  
Covered  
He  
Holmes  
For the first time,  
When  
The girl was still.

 

Sherlock

(Barely opening his eyes, whispers)

 

Irene  
You throw the book  
Then burn it.  
And Mary let get it  
Figurine,  
It’s there...  
(Loses consciousness)

 

Lupin

 

And that it  
We will give?

 

John

 

Perhaps  
They too will become.  
Because  
Adler  
Kept only For  
The sculpture.

 

Gets up and kicks the sculpture. It flies, and it catches Mary. Flash... and on the place of Mary black cat with a black Crescent on the forehead.

 

Mary

 

What the heck, Moore?  
I...  
Turned, Moore  
In the cat  
Moore!

 

Lupin kicks the book aside Irene. The catches and turns into a girl in the sailor suit.

 

Irene

 

The wages are  
I  
In the name   
Neptune!  
What the hell!  
I don't want!  
Kick it back!

 

Lastread  
(Missing two things cloth, thrown into the fireplace and lights)

 

Gori you book  
And sculpture,  
Let the  
Evil,  
What has caused you?  
Will be dispelled by a phantom  
The sky  
And disappear.

 

Irene

 

NEEET!!!

 

The burning book Begins to pull.

 

Mary

 

Give me, meow!  
Moore-Moore, I  
Need the statuette!

 

John  
(Goes to Mary and kicks from the fireplace)

 

Gone, the creature!  
Get lost.  
You  
Me cheating  
The network has inveigled  
And Sherlock  
Shot three times.  
And twice wounded him,  
I hate  
You  
Your  
False  
And small  
The soul!

 

Mary  
(fondled)

 

Forgive me  
John,  
And together   
We  
And Sherlock forget,  
He's really not the tenant.

 

Lastread  
(Lifting her tail)

 

I'll give you  
On the cap,  
Such scum,  
As you  
Not worth it to let.  
In the house  
And suddenly  
You will be  
Biting  
And scratch.

 

In the fireplace explode both subjects. The room is filled with the pungent and suffocating smoke. When all come to life, it turns out that Irene and Mary disappeared. Sherlock came to himself, and though the wound still bleeds, he looks more alive. Daisuke quiet moans. You receive the medical team, the injured taken to the hospital, alive, too.

Two black cats on the fence sitting.

 

Mary

 

I will revenge  
Moore!

 

Irene

 

I all  
Meow!


	13. The action of the thirteenth.

Epilogue

 

Three days later. Baker Street. Sherlock is sitting at the table and drank the milk, next to John is typing in the laptop.

 

John  
(While you work)

 

Why  
Closed  
From A bullet me?  
Covered  
And spat  
On  
What  
If  
Bullet   
Was a little bit  
To the left,  
Below,  
Above,  
You would now  
On the shelf  
The morgue was resting.

 

Sherlock  
(Raises an eyebrow in surprise)

 

Would you like?  
I   
Tried  
You  
In consciousness to bring  
And,   
Hand  
You hold,  
Pouring tears?

 

John  
(Grimly)

 

About tears  
You bent  
However,  
You  
We   
Without emotional  
And dry.  
And hardly  
Blood  
Current  
From the wound,  
You would  
Would have resulted in  
The despair.  
Of course  
You   
Would  
Wroth,  
When  
Body  
My  
But  
Your   
Attention  
Distracted  
The riddle.

 

Sherlock  
(Leaving the glass)

 

You to me  
Once  
Himself   
Said,  
I  
Your   
Best  
Friend!  
(Swallows, gray eyes shining tears)  
And friend,  
I  
I will not throw  
Never,  
Because  
You   
Me  
Patiently  
Suffer,  
And I   
Nice  
It was,  
Close  
You  
Body.  
And I   
Wanted  
To stay  
Wounded longer  
For  
I like  
You   
Touch me  
will be ironed  
Grumble,  
We are,  
Of.... In favor  
The same But all.  
You got me so  
Love,  
And I love you  
Believe me!

 

John surprised looks at Sherlock, and he just stares at John. Jigen Lupin and Lastread Includes.

 

Lastread

 

Gone.  
And not to catch  
No.  
In the guise of  
Cats  
They are not found!

 

Sherlock  
(Shaky voice)

 

What cats can do  
We?  
We are the people!

 

Lastread

 

What happened?  
The wound, I suppose, does it hurt?

 

Sherlock

 

This John  
Ran  
To me,  
What  
I covered  
A bullet from.

 

Lastread

 

Here's how?

 

John

 

Yes, I a little  
Scolded,  
Worthless  
Yourself to risk.

 

Lupin  
(Thoughtfully)

 

He was hit by a bullet  
In the chest,  
And you would,  
Watson,  
The forehead In Right.  
And that's all.

 

John  
(Turns to Sherlock`s)

 

Sorry  
Me,  
And if  
Bullet   
I was hit in the head,  
You hardly   
He pumped me.

 

Sherlock

 

All is well.  
I forgive you.

 

Jigen

 

Look  
I  
And I think  
That we are each other   
Stand.  
Other  
I  
Under  
Bullet will fall.  
Us charges  
Shot  
And we Lupin`s  
We will leave.  
Somewhere.

 

Lastread

 

And remember,  
Still here  
Steal-  
Goes to jail!

 

Go

 

John

 

Let's go  
Look  
TV,  
Popcorn  
Program.

 

Sherlock  
(Smiling)

 

And you got me   
will be ironed  
Yes?

 

The END


End file.
